The story of us
by Princessblue97
Summary: Kagome is just an ordinary girl trapped in her own memory of a man. Afraid to love is what she fears most. But when the second chance to love comes, will she choose to love or to sacrifice? "I never met someone like you, is it good or is it bad?" "Bad, because that means you're going to be interested with me"


Author's note : Hello again, fellow readers and authors, it has been such a long time since I wrote a story, now, I know that I haven't been able to complete my stories which I have deleted because I felt like it suck ._. ahaha anyway, if I got good reviews for this story, I hope I could finish it this time

This story is inspired by many of my friends and of course me as well. And I do hope you enjoy this chapter as the next chapter I plan on publishing it next week. So enjoy !

* * *

**The story of ****us:  
The beginning  
**

_Falling in love doesn't always meant fun  
It means growing and showing  
It doesn't meant that there would always be a happy time  
No, it isn't like that  
_

_Falling in love meant so much more  
It meant to sacrifice, to care, to be selfish and most of all  
to love_

_-Caitlin, author of this story_

* * *

Falling in love isn't always a good experience.

My name's Kagome and now I am a 25 years old woman who's been married to a guy. Well, not just a guy but he is the chairman of I&S company which is the 3rd biggest company in the world. He is what you called unique. He is tall, kind, caring, but cold at times.

Right now, I can't tell you who that guy is because that will ruin my story, but I'm pretty sure you can guess who it is. I have two sons and one daughter, and every day I felt like I've reach a goal in my life just by seeing them.

But you see being the wife of one of the richest man in the world isn't easy I tell you. Paparazzi will stalk you everywhere and eyes of the people will bore into you and you will feel like you're small. You see, my husband isn't just a chairman of a company, but he is also one of the hottest men alive behind his brother who's been crowned hottest man in the world for 2 years in a row. Almost every girl wants to rip me apart when they figured that he is married. Finally it all calms down when they accepted me.

I love my husband a lot and if you want to know how much do I love him. Well you can say I will even sacrifice my life for him. As the quotes said 'Love will conquer it all'. It isn't bullshit I tell you, it is corny but it is true.

So here I am writing a book which will tells you 3 parts. The first part is before I met him, which is when I fall in love for the first time. The second part will be the time when I met him and the last part will be the story of me and him with our friends who are also I consider our family now.

I know that you think that this will be a typical type of girl who falls in love for the first time and fail but she meet her second chance and live a happy ever after. No, I can assure you that it is not all. You see, in this world, every company have enemies, not just a normal business enemy, but there are those who will seeks revenge for you because of the downfall of their own. I can tell you this. I've been suicidal, kidnapped, raped, shot, and the worst of all I lose my first child in the midst of all.

I think, I'm telling you too much info lol, but who cares? You'll forget the first page after you've read the twentieth page or so, unless you'll read it for the second or third times.

Part 1:

The first time I realized I'm in love is in 3rd grade of junior high school. I went to Japan's best school with my friend Amy. Anyway, His name is Hojo and he's a year older than me yet he's in the same grade as me because of the late entry for school. He had this brown hair, with a pair of lovely blue eyes, his nose is sharp and he has this baby type of face.

The first time we met was in 2nd grade of junior high, he was in class D and I'm in class C, we met through art class when I borrow a book from Amy, who apparently to be his partner, she introduces me to him and since then we have never talk to each other but we always glanced at each other when we walked pass.

The opportunity came when we stepped to 3rd grade. We finally got to be in the same class and sat beside each other for the first time. I remember that it was so awkward that I finally broke the ice by saying "Do you have a pencil? Cause I forgot to bring mine" and he chuckled a minute before giving me one. His smile once looks cute for me.

Then as days gone by, we got closer and closer till finally he asked me out for a date to watch a movie. As I recalled it was Harry potter part 1, and since I'm a diehard fan of the harry potter, I decided to go out with him.

Months passed since we started dating and I started to feel that I care for him. We've been to a festival together and not just any festival. It was the Halloween festival which I love. He told me secrets that he never told anyone before and I told him mine. I was never bored with him. He would call me at night when I told him I can't sleep and he even stayed on my house occasionally because mom knew him well enough.

And he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. It was one of the most romantic ways to ask a girl to be his. It was on the 13 of December, a Saturday, my favorite number is 13 by the way so it was sweet of him to pick 13. I was in my room writing my essay for my history assignment. It was the history of Japan if I recalled and suddenly my phone rang startling me from my writing and causing me to almost make a line with the pen. Before I pick up the phone I cursed at whoever interrupted me and I don't think I check who called.

"Hey, can you open up the door, I want to give you something" The voice said. My eyes widened and a smile automatically came to my face when I recognized the voice.

"Sure, hang on a sec, I'll be right down" I ended up the call and slip on my pink slippers. I've always wear slippers inside the house.

I strutted down the wooden stairs and make a run to the door. I almost get a heart attack when I almost slip because of the slippery floor. I cursed and decided to walk slowly.

When I open the door he was there smiling and he looked me in the eyes, I scanned his outfit and grinned. He was wearing a black snapback hat, a yellow t-shirt with a black baggy jean and a pair of black and white sneakers. And suddenly his hands cover my eyes and I remember yelping and wanting to punch him. I didn't like surprises, let me tell you that. Well used to anyway, but now surprises are the best.

Anyway, he took me to his car which is a black Cadillac and it is legal for him to drive because he is 16 at that time. By the time we reach his car, he replace his hands that's on my eyes with a red scarf and by the time he's done tying it up to cover my eyes, he picked me up bridal style and place me on the seats and I remember that my heart beats so loudly and I was sure that my face was red.

Then time seems to stop when he opens the scarf that has been blocking my view. He smiled at me and closed the door of his car. Inside his car it was pitched black even the front glass was covered. But then it wasn't the dark that makes my heart pound, it was the words that form on one of the windows. It was written in blue glow in the dark lights and it says:

_Dear, Kagome_

_I know that we have been going out for months now, five months in fact, and I think that now is the right time to ask you to be my girlfriend._

_From the first time we met in that art class, I remember how cute the way your cheeks seem to reddened when you first saw me and since then I've been attracted to you. I've watched you from afar, and I remember that when I saw you dance, I really want to know you._

_So enough said, from the past five months, I know you, I've started to care for you, no actually not care, I feel like I love you. So please_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

Then when I look to the back seats there are photos of me and him, with a bouquet of roses, and I can see it all because of the dim light that circled it.

I felt my tears fell down on both of my cheeks and I quickly wiped it. _Yes_ was the only answer that I thought repeatedly as I try to open the door and when I do, he was there watching me, his eyes filled with love and fright? I got outside and my hands reach for him as it circles around his neck. His hands automatically circle around my waist and he bends down his neck and look into my eyes.

"So, what's the answer, Kag?" He asked. His hands tightened around my waist. And I can't help but feel that I belong here. It was right into his arms.

"Yes" I whisper through his right ears and laugh gleefully when it suddenly rains. It was cliché but it felt right at that moment as he twirled me and join me as we laugh. It was the perfect moment for the first start in my life.

"Let's dry ourselves up, hojo!" I said tugging his sleeves to tell him to put me down. He understood and nodded. He smiles that cute smile of his and grabbed my hand. I just realized now that he smiles every single time.

We got inside as he uses the guest room bathroom and I use mine. My mother and grandfather was going out of town that day to visit our relatives and my brother was going to his friend's house to do a project but I'm sure that's just his excuse to play games.

So I realized that we are alone in my house but at that time I was sure that Hojo is a good guy. He won't hurt me. I thought as I stepped into the bathroom and turn up the warm water that rinse my body that was feeling cold from the rain.

I finished earlier than I expected as I wore my clothes which is a white baggy shirt with shorts. While I went down to the living room I ran my fingers across my wet black hair to make it straighter even though it was wet. When I reached there, Hojo was sitting on my red couch with my cat, buyo beside him.

The sofa leaned down when I sit on it hard. Buyo, who was sleeping earlier woke up from the sudden impact and make a hiss. I laughed and move buyo beside me so I can sit next to hojo who's been smiling all the time.

"Hey, darling" He said and I cringed at the nickname. What was that? We've just been official for like 10 minutes ago and he's been calling me darling?

"Hey yourself" I replied not using the word 'darling'. I remembered hoping that he understands that I'm not a girly girl.

"So, school tomorrow, want me to pick you up?" He asked dropping his right hand on my shoulder with his left hand on the couch's arm.

"Sure, what time?" I said giddy of thinking him picking me up will meant of seeing him every morning picking me up with his car, and saying good morning face to face not on the phone. And maybe he'll get me some coffee? That thought makes me grin.

"Will 6 30 be good?" He said pinching my cheeks. He loves to pinch my cheeks and I never knew why. Once I asked him and you're cute was the only answer I got.

"Sure 6 30 then" I pecked him on the cheek and he blushed. I laughed at his innocence because he was shy even when we've only been dating. I've kissed him on the cheek for a few times. He kissed me first actually and I will never forget that night.

The next morning, I woke up feeling so happy that I didn't realize that I was going to be late if I didn't get ready right then. So, I took a shower with the speed of light and worn my uniform. My uniform was a white collared shirt with a short green skirt. A red ribbon is tied on the white shirt and the socks go up above the knees. My shoes are black sneakers.

When I finished my routine, it was exactly 6 30 and a car horn was heard in front of my house. I grinned and skipped to the door. This will be a heck of a day. I thought because it was the last day of school and we're supposed to be having free time.

I head outside and my grin widened at him. He was wearing his school uniform which is dark blue long sleeve shirt and a matching pair of dark blue pants. The yellow color button was sealed all the way up to his neck. He 'was' hot. But what makes me grinned more was his car that day which is a hummer.

Oh, have I told you that he's stinking rich? Like rich rich, his father is a surgery doctor in the japan's national hospital at that time and his mother is the owner of a hotel. So, yeah, at that time, he was the richest in the school I suppose.

Regardless, I have never known he would have a hummer. I shrieked and quickly got inside the car, excited because I've never ridden a hummer before.

He laughed at me and kissed me on the cheek. Stunned, I look at him wide eyes as he grins.

"Good morning, hon" I chocked at another nickname. Seems like he didn't get my message yesterday, I smiled bearing the nickname and reply back.

"Good morning to you too, now, how can I not know you have a hummer?" I asked grinning. He chuckled and started to drive towards school which starts at 8.

"I've never show you my garage haven't I?" He asked with his eyes on the road but his left hand clutching mine.

"No, not yet" I said thinking about the cars he had shown me. There's a black Cadillac, a hummer, a red mustang and a yellow Audi. So far, there are four. I thought.

"I'll show it to you when you come to my house, deal?" He faces me with that smile on his face as I nod feeling happy and for the first time in many years. I guess from now on, waking up in the morning won't be so bad after all.

-page 1-


End file.
